


Together Again

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rodolphus 7spells [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Ratings: R, Romance, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione makes a devastating decision, but is reunited with her true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by Bunnyhops

**Title:** Together Again  
 **Pairing** : Hermione/Rodolphus  
 **Prompt:** the sea  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Implied suicide, major character death  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, everything belongs to JKR  etc. No profit is being made and no infringement is intended.  
 **Summary:** Hermione makes a devastating decision, but is reunited with her true love.

The darkness of the sea closed in around her. She felt the salty water burn her throat as it flooded her lungs. The space around her was growing darker still and the pain she had been feeling, began to dull. 

She didn’t mind the pain really; it would be the last thing she felt before she would be back with him. Her angel, who she knew would be living in hell for everything he had done. 

The darkness had gone now and had been replaced with the bedroom she had shared with her husband. She sat down on the bed feeling a little disappointed. She had wanted to come here after she died, but she had also wished for her husband to be there as well.

“Not what you expected, love?”

Hermione looked up startled. “Rodolphus,” she whispered as she stood and walked cautiously towards him. She touched his cheek with a shaky hand to make sure he was real and started to cry when she found he was.

Rodolphus pulled her to him and wiped away her tears with his thumb. He looked into her eyes, asking for an answer.

“I never thought I would see you again,” Hermione answered.

“You could never get rid of me that easily, love,” he replied and kissed her passionately.

 


End file.
